The Anthropologist at the Party
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Booth remembered that Bones had told him that she'd never had a birthday party so he thought to throw her a 38th birthday surprise that she'd never forget. HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY DESCHANEL, Season 10 but Sweets is still alive, AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay that was just a quick story I threw together for Emily Deschanel's birthday. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Christine wake up" cries Christine's father as he shakes her awake.

The little two year old looks at her father clearly confused "Daddy why are you waking me so early, mommy told me little girls need their rest" she replies as she sits up in her bed.

Christine's father Booth looks down at her and smiles "Mommy is correct but today is a special occasion" He told his smiling baby girl "Remember it is mommy's birthday and we have planned her a surprise" cried Booth as he lifted Christine out of bed and carried her downstairs careful not to wake Temperance Brennan who was asleep in the other room.

"Christine now tell me what we have to do today" Booth asks to make sure his daughter knew what was going on.

Christine looks at her father smiling "Yes daddy I know what we are doing we are going to bring mommy breakfast in bed, then she will probably have a shower, I will keep her company as you clean the kitchen and then you will tell mommy that you have to go to work which you don't actually do you will go and get the surprise party ready when mommy takes me to the park" she reassures her father.

Booth then looks at her again "So Christine promise me you can keep a secret" Booth tells his daughter.

Christine beams with pride "I am really good at keeping secrets" she laughs "You can trust me daddy"

Booth nods "Yes Christine I know I can trust you" he tells Christine as he gives her a quick hug.

* * *

Soon enough the very efficient father and daughter had made their wife and mother breakfast. They had cooked her a vegetarian omelet and some fried tomatoes. Christine really wanted to cook up some bacon to for her mother it couldn't seeing that Brennan was a vegetarian.

"Christine go and wake your mother up" Booth whispered in his daughters ear. Christine nods and jumps on top of her mother in bed.

Christine climbs over and shakes her mothers shoulder "MOMMY WAKE UP" she cries laughing.

Brennan rolls over and faces her daughter. Wiping the sleep out of her bright green eyes she looks at Christine and Booth "Booth, Christine what is this all about?" she asked as she sits up. Brennan was dressed in a tight black camisole and she looked entirely exhausted. Christine doesn't say a word she just passes her mom the brown tray with the Omelette, a glass of orange juice and a flower from the garden in a small vase.

"Happy birthday Bones" laughs Booth as he leans over and embraces his wife in his arms. Christine climbs over on top of her mothers lap and she kisses her mom's forehead.

Brennan glances from the tray to the presents a Booth was holding and looks confused "Booth, Christine why are we celebrating my birthday?" she asks.

Booth smiles "Bones why wouldn't we celebrate your birthday?" he replies as her passes his wife a present wrapped in gold wrapping paper "You are our favourite forensic anthropologist"

Brennan smiles, she hadn't had a proper birthday ever and she never really realised what she was missing out on.

* * *

Soon enough the breakfast was eaten and the presents were unwrapped sticking to Booth and Christine's strict schedule Booth heads downstairs to clean the kitchen as Brennan quickly has her morning shower.

Christine walks into the bathroom to see her mother. "Hi mommy" she laughs as she takes a seat on the stool in the bathroom.

Brennan rubs the shower screen to unfog it so she can see Christine and smiles at her daughter "Hello Christine may I ask what daddy is doing right now?" she asks.

Christine smiles "He is getting ready to go to work mommy" she replies.

Brennan looks confused "Sweetheart he said that he was getting the day off today"

Christine just shrugs "Daddy said crime never has a day off"

Brennan smiles to herself in the shower, that was really something that Booth would say.

Soon enough Brennan had finished her shower and she was getting dressed. Christine was all sprawled out on her parent's bed playing on the iPad. Parker her stepbrother had taught her how to use the iPad when he was over. Parker was Booth's son from a previous relationship and Christine really looked up to her older brother.

Brennan in the meantime was pulling on a loose red shirt and some jeans, she put on some flat boots considering she was going to play in the park with a three year old heels didn't seem to be a very good idea.

* * *

"Mommy are we almost there?" Christine asks her mother as they drive along the roads of Washington DC in Brennan's Toyota Prius going straight to the park.

Brennan turns around quickly to see her daughter in the backseat "Yes Christine we are almost there, have some patience" Brennan laughs as she pulls into the car park out the front of the park.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Booth and Brennan's house Booth wasn't really at work. He was decorating the house and preparing for Brennan's surprise party.

"Booth, Booth, Booth" cries Sweets from the back door. Booth hurries to the door and opens it up.

Sweets smiles at the FBI Agent and walks into the hall "Booth thanks for inviting me around, so what do you want me to do, toss a salad?" Sweets asks.

Booth nods "Yeah Sweets you can toss a salad I have invited the others around soon so they an help with the decorations but if salad tossing and making is your thing go ahead, remember Brennan is a vegetarian and all the food needs to be suitable or have a vegetarian alternative" Booth tells Sweets.

He nods "Well it's good salad is a vegetarian alternative then"

* * *

Back at the park Brennan was sitting in the sandpit helping Christine build a sandcastle.

"Mommy our sand castle is really pretty" laughs Christine.

Brennan looks at her daughter "Christine it looks nice but logically it could not be used as a castle" she reassures her daughter.

Christine looks at her mother clearly confused "Mommy it's just a fake castle it is not meant to be real" the little girl tells her mother.

Brennan looks at he and smiles. Her little girl was just like her father.

* * *

Back at the Booth and Brennan household Booth and Sweets were just finishing putting up a happy birthday banner.

"Aye Sweets does that look okay" Booth asks.

Sweets shakes his head "Nah a little bit more to the right" he tells Booth.

"Gee Sweets I wish we had a third person here to stand up and watch as we hung it" complains Booth.

The complaint didn't last for long considering about three minutes later they heard a knock the back door.

"Knock, Knock" Booth climbed off the kitchen chair he was standing on and walked to the back door.

Angela was standing there smiling. "Hi Booth I got your message on my answering machine to come around at once to help with preparations for Bren's surprise party" she says with a smile.

Booth nods confused at how she could have said all of that without taking a breath.

"Come on in Angela" he tells the dark haired Forensic Artist. Angela did facial reconstructions of murder victims for the Jeffersonian.

She walks through into the main room to see Sweets sipping a can of Coke Zero. "Hey Angela, want a coke?" he asks.

Angela nods "Yes thanks Sweets, we can all have our cokes then finish up the decorations" she replied.

Sweets grabs another can of coke out if the ice bucket and tosses it to Angela who caught it and popped the lid open.

Booth looks at Angela. "Hey thanks for coming to help out" he says.

Angela smiles "It's no big issue Booth, Brennan is like my best friend and I want to help her have a good birthday, especially when my artistic skills are involved" she tells Booth.

Sweets looks at Angela "Hey I know that I am being really nosey but where is Hodgins and Michael?" he asks Angela.

"Sweets they're at home, Hodgins will bring Michael around at the time that the party really starts" she tells him.

Sweets nods "Good to know" he replies.

Eventually the three of them had hung the banners and blown up some balloons. Sweets looks at Booth "Hey Booth you aren't worried that these decorations look to childish are you?" Sweets asks.

Booths shakes his head "I know that Brennan may seem a bit old for this but considering that she missed so many parties as a child we should let her enjoy this one you know, keep her mind off anthropology and bodies"

Angela and Sweets exchange glances "As if that is ever going to happen"

* * *

Soon enough Brennan walks back through the door into her house holding Christine in her arms.

I wonder why it's so dark in here she thinks as she fumbles for the light switch.

All of a sudden the lights turn on and ten smiling faces look at Brennan.

"SURPRISE" they all cry joyously.

Brennan looks at Booth. She was unsure of what to say.

"Happy Birthday Bones!" says Booth as he walks over and hugs his wife.

Brennan smiles "Oh I think I understand did you do this for me just because I told you that I had never had a birthday party?" she asks.

Booth's face curves into a smile "Yes sort of and because Christine, Parker and I all love you very much" says Booth as he hugs both his daughter and son up close to him.

Brennan looks at Booth's twelve year old blonde son confused. "Booth I thought you said Parker was over with Rebecca today" she asks.

"I did Bones and he was but I pulled a few strings" he replies.

Brennan looks confused "What does pulling strings have to do with Parker" she asks.

"It's a figure of speech Bones, a figure of speech" Booth replies sarcastically as Sweets walks by champagne glasses in hand.

"Brennan does the birthday girl want a glass of bubbly?" asks Sweets politely. Brennan nods and takes a glass sipping it as she entertains her daughter.

Parker then smiles at Brennan "Happy birthday Bones" he says giving his stepmom a hug. Brennan and Parker had always been close, ever since Parker had been a little boy.

Parker was more than thrilled when they had a baby, he really did like playing with his little sister and was also joyous when they got married only a few months earlier.

Brennan looks down at Parker "Thank you Parker, I really do hope you enjoy the party"

* * *

"Hey Temperance, I'd like to wish you a more personal happy birthday then before" laughs Sweets as he strolls over to Brennan. He was giving Christine a piggyback and she was giggling gleefully as she held onto Sweets black curls in order to stabilize herself.

"Hey Chrissie stop tugging on my hair!" cries Sweets "You're gonna pull it off and I don't want my baby to see me as bald as Voldemort"

Brennan wasn't sure what Sweets was going on about but she did know that it must have been some type of psychology joke.

His girlfriend Daisy Wick was pregnant and they were going to have a baby soon. Sweets was thrilled considering that he loved kids. He especially loved Temperance's children and spent as much time as possible with them, he was Christine's beloved Uncle Sweets.

Temperance smiles at Sweets "Thank you for the happy birthday Sweets" she says softly.

Ever since Booth was in jail she and Sweets had developed a closer personal bond and relationship and now she couldn't bear to imagine life without her shrinky psychologist friend by her side.

Sweets smiles "I hope you have a great thirty-eighth year of your life and many more after this. I hope we all have another party when your ninety eight and I'll be something like eighty eight, we'll all have walkers" he chatters about eagerly.

Temperance just smiles, she thinks that it's his geeky tendencies that cement the relationship between them.

"I think that that is a bit to far in the future to be thinking about Sweets" she says with a smile as she walks over to her best friend.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie what's it like being thirty-eight, does it feel different to thirty-seven?" Temperance's best friend Angela asks smiling. She was clutching a champagne glass and seemed to be a bit unbalanced. The party had only been going for about an hour and a bit so Temperance was worried to wonder how tipsy her best friend would be at the end of the day.

Brennan smiles "Oh not much of a difference just yet"

Angela shrugs "Oh well maybe the big four zero will be a different story"

Angela hugs her best friend "Well happy birthday anyway Bren!"

"Thank you Angela" Brennan replies before walking over to Cam.

* * *

Soon enough all her friends and family had wished her a happy birthday and things were dying down. A lot of guests had gone and all that was left was Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, Michael and her family.

Sweets was building a fort with Michael, Christine and Parker whilst the adults were talking.

Temperance just sips her champagne and smiles to herself. She'd definitely had a good start to the thirty-eighth year of her life but she could only wish that the rest would be that smooth, she doubted that highly.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY DESCHANEL! _

_I woke up this morning and sat up in bed realising that it was Emily Deschanel's birthday so I hurried downstairs and quickly typed this up. Only to be interrupted with an iPhone reminder saying "Emily Deschanel's 38th Birthday", maybe I am a bit too obsessed._

_Please Read and Review_

_Have a Great Day, especially to Emily Deschanel who I hope gets spoiled with presents and birthday hugs from her family!_


End file.
